Love and Fate
by MizuKarin
Summary: "Seandainya Tuhan dapat mengabulkan permintaanku... Kumohon kembalikanlah Onii sama ku," Pinta Liechtenstein. Namun seseorang yang telah Tuhan takdirkan untuknya datang,"Liechtenstein, Will you marry me?" WARNING: CrackCouple, DeathCharacter, Newbie


Minna ! Yoroshiku ne, saya Karin yang baru pindah ke Fandom Hetalia !

Saya newbie di Fandom ini. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan T_T saya juga belum tahu sepenuhnya tentang Hetalia. Lagian saya juga tidak bagus dalam mengarang cerita.

Jikalau suasana Hetalianya belum terasa, Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *bows* Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! dan mungkin gaya menulis saya agak mirip (jauh kali buu -,-) sama gaya menulisnya aikocchan. Karin suka banget sama Fanficnya aikocchan :))

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk teman-teman dunia mayaku yang sudah memberi info seputar Hetalia~ I love Ya, Minna~

Are...

**Karin:** Saya anggota RP hetalia yang terkadang tak bersuara ._. Dan terkadang tak dianggap T_T

**Kumajirou:** dare?

**Karin:** karin desu~ T_T

**/gajelas /slap**

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle:<strong> Love and Fate

**Author:** MizuKarin

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punyanya Om Hidekaz~ Bukan punya karin kok. suer ._.)v /slap

**Theme song:** Supercell - Utakata hanabi

**Notes:** Mohon jangan kasih Flame yak? QAQ /slap

**Warning:** CrackCouple, Death Character, Salah ketik, Gak nyambung, Gajeness

* * *

><p><strong>こんな気持ち知らなきゃよかっ<strong>**た**

[_Aku harap aku tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan ini..._]

"Liechtenstein..."

**もう忘れよう 君のこと全部**

[_Aku ingin melupakan semuanya tentang dirimu..._]

"Selamat tinggal..."

**愛と運****命**

— _Love and Fate _—

—**Maret,Musim Semi—**

"Selamat pagi, Onii sama," Liechtenstein mengambil sebuah foto yang sudah dihiasi oleh figura berwarna coklat klasik. Liechtenstein dan Switzerland nampak akrab sekali di foto tersebut.

"Hari ini adalah hari lain yang akan kujalani. Aku akan berjuang lebih baik lagi!" Seru Liechtenstein bersemangat,"Onii sama, teruslah dampingi aku..." Liechtenstein tersenyum. Raut wajahnya sedikit sedih.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu segera bersiap. Ia memakai gaun merah yang biasa ia kenakan. Diraihnya sehelai pita berwarna violet pemberian sang kakak tercinta dari atas lemari kaca. Perasaannya sedikit berat ketika pita itu ia pegang. Masih ada sebuah lubang besar yang berbekas dihatinya.

"Lebih baik aku bergegas," ujar Liechtenstein dalam hatinya. Gadis bermata sayu itu berlari kearah taman bunga—memetik beberapa tangkai bunga Edelweiss yang baru saja mekar. Dirangkainya bunga-bunga tersebut menjadi sebuah karangan bunga yang cantik.

Liechtenstein membawa bunga tersebut ke dalam dekapannya—mengunci rumah—pergi. Langkah kecil gadis itu terus menuntunnya menuju sebuah bukit kecil . di Puncak Bukit itu nampak sebuah pohon besar beserta sebuah makam yang nampaknya sedang dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang.

"Liechtenstein san!" Seru seorang pemuda berkacamata—melambaikan tangannya.

"America san," Sapa Liechtenstein Lembut,"sedang apa kau datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja berziarah ke makam Switzerland," Jawab America singkat. Liechtenstein tampak kebingungan melihat England, Belarus dan Russia juga ada disamping America," sepertinya kau bingung ya? Mereka ini ingin ikut datang berziarah. Sebernarnya aku tidak mengajak mereka, apalagi sepertinyadia mamaksa. Hahaha,"

"Tunggu America! Siapa yang memaksa? Kau sendiri yang memaksaku BAKA!" Bantah England tidak terima. Mereka berdua terjebak perdebatan bodoh mereka.

Liechtenstein tertawa. England dan Amerika terus berdebat. Belarus kesal. Russia tenang-tenang saja.

"Hentikan perdebatan-tak-berlandaskan-apapun itu!" Belarus kesal. Russia mencoba menenangkan adik perempuannya yang sudah naik darah itu.

Suasana kembali senyap. Liechtenstein masih tertawa kecil,"Kalian berdua ini..."

**~OoOoOoOoOoO~**

America dan England kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing—Belarus mengikuti Russia—Meninggalkan Liechtenstein yang kini seorang diri di depan makam sang Kakak. Ditaruhnya rangkaian bunga edelweiss yang ia bawa diatas makam sang kakak.

"Onii sama... " Lirih Liechtenstein.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak meninggalnya Switzerland. Namun Liechtenstein—adik—masih belum dapat melupakan perasaannya pada sang kakak. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah. Namun naas, Takdir berkata lain. Switzerland meninggal—tewas dalam kecelakaan ketika pergi bersama Prussia.

**Bulan Agustus—Musim gugur 2 tahun yang lalu...**

"Liechtenstein..."

"Ya Onii sama. Ada apa?" Tanya Liechtenstein pada sang kakak.

"Jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Switzerland melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak bernah dipikirkan oleh Liechtenstein sebelumnya.

[_Mengapa bertanya seperti itu...?_]

"O-Onii sama..."

[_Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan padamu...?_]

Liechtenstein mendekat—Switzerland terkejut,"Li-Liechtenstein?"

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, Onii sama," Liechtenstein cemas.

Switzerland menghela nafasnya—Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya—Membelai lembut rambut sang adik,"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, Liechtenstein..."

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Onii sama..."

—**End of FlashBack**

"Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein menguap. Rupanya ia tertidur,"P-Prussia san?"

"Kau tertidur disini?" Tanya Prussia.

Liechtenstein tersenyum malu,"Be-begitulah. Tapi disini suasananya nyaman. Aku jadi sempat tertidur. Mau ikut juga?"

Prussia menggelengkan kepala—tanda menolak,"Tidak, Terimakasih. Tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untuk orang Awesome sepertiku. Bisa-bisa ke-Awesome-an ku menurun,"

Liechtenstein (sedikit) Sweatdrop,"Terserah padamu saja, Prussia san," Ujarnya,"Sedang apa kemari?"

Prussia berjalan mendekati makam Switzerland,"Berziarah," Jawabnya singkat. Namun Liechtenstein menemukan sedikit perasaan ganjal pada jawaban Prussia.

"Terimakasih sudah mau berziarah kemari," Liechtenstein tersenyum.

Prussia ikut tersenyum,"Kau terlihat manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu, Liechtenstein," ujar Prussia," Jadi Awesome sepertiku. Hahaha,"

"Apa ada maksud lain dari kedatanganmu kemari?" Tanya Liechtenstein—menuju topik yang sedikit serius.

Prussia terkejut. Liechtenstein seakan bisa membaca pikirannya," Itu..."

"Itu apa?" Tanya Liechtenstein lagi.

"Aku datang untuk mengetahui jawabanmu," Jawab Prussia—langsung menuju topik pembicaraan.

"Aku masih belum dapat menjawabnya..." Ujar Liechtenstein.

"Mengapa?" Prussia bingung.

"Perasaanku saat ini hanya untuk Onii sama saja. Aku masih menutup hatiku untuk cinta yang lain. Kumohon kau mengerti, Prussia san," Liechtenstein menunduk.

"Tapi, Aku yakin aku bisa membuatmu melupakan Switzerland. Aku akan berusaha," Prussia yakin.

Liechtenstein terkejut,'_Melupakan Onii sama? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!_'

Prussia menatap Liechtenstein—memengang kedua bahunya,"Liechtenstein a-"

"Pergi menjauh dariku!" Betak Liechtenstein,"Aku tidak mau melupakan Onii sama!"

"Ta-tapi Liech-"

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu, Prussia san!" Liechtenstein berlari meninggalkan Prussia.

"SIAL!" teriak Prussia.

**Bulan Januari—Musim dingin tahun ini**

**大好きだよって**

[Aku Mencintaimu...]

Liechtenstein terkejut dengan pernyataan Prussia. Dinginnya salju putih yang jatuh menyelimuti permukaan tanah terasa seperti pisau es yang menembus jantung Liechtenstein. Prussia—orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak menyatakan perasaannya di hari peringatan 3 bulan meninggalnya Switzerland. Liechtenstein sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan pada pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Apa maksudmu, Liechtenstein?"

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku hanya mencintai Onii sama ku seorang,"

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Maafkan aku..." Liechtenstein berlari meninggalkan Prussia.

—End of FlashBack

Hungary baru saja keluar dari rumah austria—Baru saja bertengkar dengan Austria. Didapati olehnya Liechtenstein berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan air muka sedih. Diaajaknya gadis itu kedalam rumah.

Hungary menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir,"Minumlah, Kau pasti merasa lebih tenang,"

"Terimakasih," Liechtenstein segera menyerbu teh yang nampak masih hangat tersebut.

"Apa kau ada masalah, Liechtenstein?" Tanya Hungary.

Liechtenstein menunduk,"Sebenarnya.. ini... masalah dengan Prussia,"

"APA? Gilbert? Dia melakukan apa padamu? Biar kuberi pelajaran dia!" Hungary naik darah.

"bu-bukan maslaah yang besar. Dia hanya... melamarku," Ujar Liechtenstein.

"Oh begitu... APA?" Hungary terkejut.

"Aku terkejut dengan lamarannya itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Perasaanku ini masih dimiliki oleh Onii sama seorang. Tetapi.. Jikalau aku mengingat Onii sama, Rasanya hatiku sendiri yang sakit," jelas Liechtenstein.

Hungary menghela nafas—tidak tahu harus memberi saran apa. Walaupun Prussia memang temannya sejak kecil, namun ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik untukmu sekarang, Lebih baik terima saja," Ujar seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu.

"Austria?" Hungary terkejut.

"Jika memang itu yang terbaik untukmu, Lebih baik kau menerimanya, Liechtenstein,"

"Ta-tapi aku..." Liechtenstein terbata-bata.

"Prussia memang sedikit menyebalkan dan sulit diatur. Namun sebenarnya ia pemuda yang baik. Aku yakin dia bisa membuatmu bahagia," jelas Austria.

"begitu ya... Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga..."

**~OoOoOoOoOoO~**

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Austria, Liechtenstein segera pamit—pulang.

"Mengapa kau memberinya saran seperti itu, Austria," Tanya Hungary.

"Ada kalanya seseorang harus melupakan masa lalunya," Jelas Austria," Lagipula, dengan begini, aku bisa tenang. Tidak akan ada yang menggangku istriku lagi,"

"Kau itu..."

**~OoOoOoOoOoO~**

Liechtenstein menghampiri Prussia yang nampaknya sedang galau. Senyum Prussia mengembang ketika gadis mungil itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anu.. Prussia san.. Aku merubah pikiranku,"

"Maksudmu? Apa itu artinya..." Tanya Prussia kebingungan.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu," Jawab Liechtenstein singkat.

"Syukurlah kau mau menerimaku!" Seru Prussia.

Prussia melayang bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasakan suatu keraguan dalam jawaban Liechtenstein,"Tapi kau perlu ingat satu hal... Sekali kau terlibat denganku, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Jangan pernah merubah keputusanmu,"

"Pru-Prussia san..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

_**Natalia [NatNat]**_

_**Rachi San**_

_**Gilbert [Om Kaito XD]**_

_**Vash [Abang ed (?) ]**_

Ich Liebe dich =))

* * *

><p><strong>Mind To Review? Review Please~<strong>


End file.
